The Legend of Zelda: Nomad of Nature
The Legend of Zelda: Nomad of Nature is a Japanese open-world action/adventure game developed and published by Nintendo. The game is the most recent installment of The Legend of Zelda franchise and was originally released on August 11, 2024, debuting as a release title for the Nintendo Icon. Gameplay TBA Plot TBA Quests Main article: The Legend of Zelda: Nomad of Nature/Quests Cast and Characters Main article: The Legend of Zelda: Nomad of Nature/Characters Main *'Link' (vocal effects by ) - the main protagonist of the game who is a wanderer and trader who gets wrapped up in a battle between Hyrule and a man with an army of monsters. Supporting *'Princess Zelda' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - the princess of the land who begrudgingly takes Link as her protector/bodyguard. *'King Ohan Liodisus Hyrule III '(voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'The Great Sages', six people led by Princess Zelda against Ganondorf. **'Archpriest Dane' (voiced by Billy Kametz) - a Hylian member of the Great Sages who runs the curches of Hyrule and is a usually very calm and content man. **'Jasmyn '(voiced by Karen Strassman) - a Hylian who is able to see brief glimpses of the future. This ability instantly made her a member of the sages. **'Goroba' (voiced by TBD) - a usually very light-hearted and cheerful Goron who becomes incredibly serious when his friends are threatened. **'Kayte' (voiced by TBD) - a Hylian and a practicing witch who is usually rather emotionless but has bursts of emotion in stressful situations. **'Layna' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Anora' (voiced by Caitlin Glass) - Ganondrof's sister and a former member of his generals who left his side after seeing his descent into madness. *'General Impa' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists *'Ganondorf/Ganon' (voiced by Gerald C. Rivers) - the former chief of the Gerudo who has made it his goal to conquer the land in the name of his people. **'Barba' (non-speaking) - Ganondorf's pet dragon which he rides on and uses to attack his enemies. Barba also serves as Link's final challenge before Ganondorf. **'Carock '(voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a mage working under Ganondorf who was renowned for his power before his descent towards Ganondorf's side. **'Rebonack' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - the self-proclaimed greatest of Ganondorf's forces and the leader of his armies who rides a black steed. **'Gooma' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - the muscle of Ganondorf's generals who isn't very intelligent and is known for flying into blind rages. **'Jermafenser' (voiced by Troy Baker) - an egotistical knight that constantly belittles his opponents. He is feared by many due to his ability to summon fire from nothing. **'Mazura' (voiced by TBD) - the first general of Ganondorf's army who Link encounters. His death is what causes Link and Ganondorf's rivalry. Items Main article: The Legend of Zelda: Nomad of Nature/Items Locations Main article: The Legend of Zelda: Nomad of Nature/Locations Dungeons TBA Quotes Main article: The Legend of Zelda: Nomad of Nature/Quotes Trivia * Category:Video games Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Icon Category:T Category:PEGI 16 Category:2024